The goat is an important domestic animal in many countries and is raised to produce milk, meat, and hair under adverse environmental conditions. Goats have been important in the Southwestern U.S. for similar reasons for a number of years. The Ungulate Unit at the NIH Animal Center maintains a large flock of Nubian goats primarily as donors of blood components and raising antisera. Unlike most other domestic animals the basic reproductive characteristics in the female goat remain unknown. Knowledge of collection, evaluation and cryopreservation of goat semen is also very limited. The present study characterized these reproductive parameters and correlated the serum reproductive hormones with changes in sexual behavior and ovarian morphology.